


【微卢唐】病名为狼人

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 非常微的卢唐。卢平两次跟他的同类一起生活的故事。开始写点梗，写点新cp
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Collections: 其他短篇





	【微卢唐】病名为狼人

莱姆斯卢平第二次回到狼人部落，一切都不同了。

他这次是来卧底的，狼人大部分都倒向了伏地魔，这工作必须有人干，他是现成的间谍。

不过，博取信任没那么容易。那一片黄色的眼睛怀疑地看着他，有人发出轻蔑的笑：“巫师？好臭！”

“我是狼人。”他说，“我恨巫师。”

有人丢了一条人腿给他，他立刻咬了一口。

那是他第一次吃人。

难吃得几乎吐出来。

卢平之前也曾经跟他的同类一起生活过，那是在他毕业后不久，波特一家死亡，小天狼星入狱，伏地魔消失。巫师社会不再需要凤凰社，于是他离开了。

他走了很远很远，在最深的深山里，找到了一个小小的狼人群落。

头狼是一个老人，他毫无怀疑地接纳了卢平。

“一只年轻的小狼，”他笑着说，“饿了吗？我这里有鲱鱼罐头。”

卢平接过鲱鱼罐头，用魔杖把它变成了松脆的炸鱼。

“哈哈哈哈，狼人巫师，好少见。”老狼人笑了起来，“我们是不是从此之后饿不着了？”

一个或许曾经很美，但满脸疤痕的姑娘跳了起来：“真的真的？真的巫师？我还从来没见过巫师呢！”

她十几岁的时候在森林里被狼人咬了，从那时候起，周围很多男人不再觉得她是个人。她只在月圆之夜变狼，他们随时随地都是狼。于是她趁着夜色逃走了。

这个狼人部落其实大部分都是她这样无法在社会立足的人，更像是社会边缘人一起取暖而已。

破烂的帐篷，各种漏风的小木屋，狼人们一般都很穷，他们没办法维持一份全职工作，比怪物更像流浪汉。

卢平的到来受到了大家的欢迎，他虽然不能凭空变出食物，但可以给食物变形，还能把食物变多。

“我吃饱了！”那个满脸疤痕的姑娘躺在草地上，拍了拍肚子，“我很久很久都没吃饱过了，我不吃人肉，我叫慕妮，你呢？”

“我叫莱姆斯。”卢平看到月光撒到她的眼睛里，她有一双金色的眼睛。

慕妮跟卢平一样不吃人，大家会开玩笑叫他们素食主义者，他们俩常常在大家大朵快颐的时候离开。

但这个狼人群落很宽容，他们不会因为他们俩不吃人就歧视他们，也不会强迫他们吃人。

“是个倒霉蛋，碰上了我变身。”一个中年狼人丢下一具肚子被掏空的尸体说。他是一只开朗的狼人，平时经营一家农场。其实除了格雷伯克这种吃人肉吃上瘾的，狼人们大多并不嗜杀，毕竟他们除了是“狼”，更多的还是“人”。他们生活在人群中，有感情，也要赚钱生活。

跟吸血鬼不一样，吃人肉并不是他们的刚需，不是月圆之夜，他们大部分也不伤人。

狼人，更像是一种发作性的疾病。

他把这个看法告诉了慕妮，慕妮笑了笑：“我希望有一天可以有一种药能治愈我。”

月圆之夜部落里人最多，因为要变身，很多平时出去工作的人都会回来，他们会带很多衣服来，因为变身第一件事就是衣服会破。

变身后他们会在森林里跑来跑去，互相嬉闹，卢平那时候还很年轻，他把慕妮摁在地上的时候，并没感觉到什么不妥。

“跟你强调一下哦，”第二天慕妮对卢平说，“在这里，大家都是兄弟姐妹，有一条红线是绝对不能踩的——禁止一切交口口配行为！你还很年轻，但你要记住，你是狼人，你不能爱上谁，不能留下后代，这是诅咒，不要把它遗传给一个无辜的婴儿。”

“一定会遗传吗？”卢平瞪大了眼睛，他还从来没想过这个。

“虽然不是百分百，但是——”慕妮眯起金黄的眸子，“我们注定没办法做让孩子骄傲的父母啊。”

是啊，你连自己的人生都过不好，还怎么照顾好孩子呢?想到自己的童年，卢平点了点头。

原本卢平以为自己会在这里永远生活下去。但那天凌晨，传来了一声枪响。

森林里来了很多带着猎枪的人类，他们把狼人部落团团围住，卢平腿上中了一枪，鲜血直流，如果他不是巫师，他也逃不出去。

慌乱中的幻影移形让他的伤口更严重了，他出现在父亲家门口，然后晕了过去。

等他醒来，是一天之后的事情了，如果不是狼人强悍的愈合能力，他早就死了。之后又过了两天他才能行动。

一旦能幻影移形，卢平立刻回到了狼人部落，那里已经被烧成了一片焦土，他在周围的村庄里打听了一下，那些被抓到的狼人第二天就被烧死了。

这次围猎狼人是因为村子里有孩子被咬了，而且被狼人抓走了。

是格雷伯克干的。

芬里尔·格雷伯克是当今世上最凶残的狼人。他以咬伤和传染尽可能多的人为己任，想造出大批狼人来打败巫师，格雷伯克专攻小孩，他趁小时候咬，然后把他们从父母身边带走，培养他们仇恨巫师。

他之前就是伏地魔的走狗。

也是他咬的卢平。

但格雷伯克犯的罪，却害死了慕妮，从不杀人的慕妮。

卢平寻觅了一个月，才找到了格雷伯克的行踪。

他向着他冲去。

然而，卢平并不是这个凶残狼人的对手，相比人，格雷伯克已经更接近“兽”了，魔咒对他基本无效，卢平被他撕咬的鲜血淋漓。

格雷伯克从卢平腿上撕下一块肉，尝了尝：“原来你也是狼人啊，想来挑战头狼？呸。”

他留下奄奄一息的卢平扬长而去，格雷伯克不吃狼人，狼人不好吃。

可能还有很多未完成的任务，卢平并没有就这么死去。他很少召唤他的守护神，因为他的守护神是他最讨厌的狼。但这次不用不行了。

守护神带来了邓布利多。

“凤凰社可没有解散，莱姆斯，伏地魔还会回来的，到时候我需要你。”邓布利多对卢平说，他的恢复咒温暖又强大，卢平昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

梦里慕妮坐在草地上，歪着头对他说：“莱姆斯，我的病好了。”

很多年过去了，他朋友的孩子长大了，他的朋友回来的，伏地魔——也真的回来了。

咀嚼着恶心的人肉，卢平看到格雷伯克，还好这么多年过去了，他早就不记得攻击过他的小狼人了。

“伏地魔会给我们更好的人肉。”格雷伯克说。

“但他是个巫师，我不相信巫师。”卢平冷笑着说，他知道怎么挑起狼人跟巫师的矛盾，毕竟一直以来，巫师歧视狼人，狼人仇恨巫师。

一群狼人附和着，看着卢平点头。

或许他没办法说服所有人，但至少站在伏地魔那边的狼人少一个，凤凰社成功的机会就多一分。

“你们知道狼毒药剂吗？”卢平悄声说……

午夜，他在森林里狂吐不已，捡起一张树叶擦了擦嘴，他口袋里有手帕，但他舍不得用，这是那个奇妙的姑娘送给他的，她真可爱，像是太阳一样。

但他这样的人，配不上明媚的太阳。

他已病入膏肓，无药可救，这病名叫狼人。


End file.
